Crazy for You
by Crazee grrls 4lyfe
Summary: Two sisters born in Italy come to Degrassi High. They might seem sweet and innocent when you meet them at first but when the chapters intensify they become the naughty girls that they were back in Venice, Italy.


****

Hey everyone! This fic is created by both me and my friend Nicki. My name's Krissy, and this first chapter is made by me.

Disclaimer: I own Cassandra, Marc, and Fernando. Nicki owns Donnetella. And everyone in the cast of Degrassi owns the other charcters. If the characters of Degrassi seem out of character...i'm sorry

ok on with the story...

* * *

Crazy for You

Cassandra's POV

"Che indovina le ragazze?" (_"Guess what girls?")_ My father said as he arrived home from work. My 17 year old sister, Donnetella and I, who goes by the name Cassandra, perked up our heads when we heard my father's cheerful voice coming from the door. My mother died a few years ago, so we live with my father, Fernando Meglenetti.

We live in a quaint house in Venice, Italy. We obtain little money, but we get by with the money my father, Donnetella, and I make at our jobs. I'm only16 but I have a job at a bakery near my neighborhood, Donna tutors little kids at school and plays in a small choir band that collects little money where ever they perform, and my father works multiple jobs at a hotel.

Even though my sister and I have part-time jobs we also, of course, attend school. I'm not in any teams, but I cherish the game of soccer. I play soccer almost everyday with my friends when school's over, or when I get free time at my job.

Donna is not into sports, she loves to sing though. Like I mentioned early, she's in a choir and she's one of the best singers there. She also takes part in every play there is at our school.

"Si Babbo?" _("Yeah Dad?")_ I yelled from the kitchen table. I just finished eating dinner with my sister; another night that our father has missed from a long day at work.

"Ho preso un lavoro offrendo!"_ ("I got a job offering!") _My father yelled happily as he entered the kitchen.

"Dove?" (_"Where?"_ ) Donna asked as she bit onto a piece of bread.

"Il Canada!" My father said with excitement. My sister and I stared at each with astonishment.

"Perché nel Canada!" _("Why in Canada!")_ I asked astounded at my father's news.

"Ho preso un'offerta migliore, e ricorda laggiù Marco, il mio amico buono?"_ ("I got a better offer over there, and remember Marco, my good friend_?") My father said drinking his usual glass of water he takes when he comes back from work. My sister and I both nodded at my father's question. Marco Silicio is my father's best friend since childhood. He stayed almost every day at our house until he moved to Canada himself.

"Ha offerto la sua casa per noi di stare in finché regoliamo in e trova una casa di proprio."_ ("He offered his house for us to stay in until we settle in and find a home of our own.") _

"Babbo, lei parla appena inglesi, come la può muove a Canada"_ ("Dad, you barely speak English, how can you move to Canada?")_ I asked dropping my plate into the sink.

Posso prendere da con alcuni degli inglesi che so. Adesso Cassandra, lei e sua sorella parla inglesi buoni cosí lei può andare a una scuola Americana ed impara più c'è sapere" ("_I can get by with some of the English I know. Now Cassandra, you and your sister speak good English so you can go to an American school and learn more there is to know.")_

"But…but..." I said but was interrupted.

"Ho preso dei biglietti già, dunque dobbiamo cominciare a fare le valigie adesso. Lasciamo prossimo venerdì." _("I got tickets already, so we have to start packing now. We are leaving next Friday.")_ My father said as he left the kitchen and walked rather quickly to his room. I'm assuming he's packing at this very minute.

Donna looked at me and shrugged, and then she left to our room. I guess she was all in for the idea of moving. I examined my house; it would be nice moving into another place. While walking through the living room I came across a picture of my father and my mother.

My mother was from Cuba. She escaped from her country and settled in with some of her friends over here, in Italy. She told me the story about how she met my father, but it's not much of an interesting story for me to tell. It's the usual girl and boy fall head over heels for each and live happily ever after, that is until my mother had caught a very high fever. She tried her best to withstand the fever but it took to much energy out of her and she passed away. My mother was a very happy person. Whenever she had the chance, she would go outside and read me and Donna one of favorite books. She had dirty blonde hair like my own, and fair skin. She was about 5"6 in height, and was regular weight for her age.

My father, on the other hand, had very black hair. He has a mustache that tickled you whenever he gave you a kiss on the cheek. Donnetella and I adored our parents; they were the best any child could ever ask for.

"Is something the matter Casey?" Donna asked as she saw me staring at the portrait.

I placed the picture face down and looked up at her. "No"

"Alright, well you heard father, we need to start packing now."

"Okay Donna, I'm coming." I said following my sister into our room.

…

Next Friday came very quickly. The flight over to Canada was very exciting. There was a lot of turbulence though. I thought of starting in a new country was thrilling; new friends, a new school, new guys. This was going to be one hell of a trip.

Once we all got out of the plane, Marco was there, waiting for us at the lobby. Marco sure has changed though, he was always younger then my father, but now he looks even more younger; about 28 even, and he's really 35. 'Marc' as my sister and I call him, has short dark brunette colored hair and is really tall. He speaks fluent Italian (since he was born in Italy…DUH!) and fluent English.

The airport was also very crowded that we could barely walk without bumping into anyone, and it was so much bigger then Italy's airport. By the time we got our luggage, we drove for about an hour just to get to Marco's house. His house was huge, and he lived by himself, not counting his two black Labradors: Boris and Regina.

It took about three days for all of us to settle in Marc's house. And by next week Donna and I went school hunting. Marc suggested the closest one; Degrassi High.

Me and my sister went to check it out, and it was alright. Not the best school we were hoping to go for, but good enough for now. We started classes on Monday afternoon (we came late for the morning and we had no choice but to come in the afternoon and was notified to appear at school Tuesday morning.) I was in my junior year while Donna was in her senior year.

My first class was with some guy named Mr. Simpson, the computer teacher. I got a good look at the class and I could tell the goof balls from the bully's from the preps from the jocks. I took a seat next to a girl with black hair.

"Hey, what's your name?" She whispered.

"Cassandra Meglenetti, e lei?…I mean…and you?" I said correcting my Italian to English.

"Manny Santos" She smiled. After three minutes she asked me another question, "So where are you from?"

"I came from Italy, but my dad got a new job in Canada, so we moved around here." I whispered.

"That's cool"

"Manny, Cassandra, is there a problem?" Mr. Simpson asked, pausing his discussion with the class.

"No" we both said in unison.

The whole day I hung out with Manny until school was over. She gave me her screen name for AIM and she gave me her cell phone number. She also introduced me to her friends: Emma, J.T., Toby, and Liberty. She said there were many more but she'll introduce them to me tomorrow since school was over and she had to go somewhere.

I met up with Donna after school and she informed about her first day of school at Degrassi. She met a lot of hot guys and her teachers were real nice, all-in-all she had a great time.

When we arrived to Marco's house I did the homework that was assigned, it took hours for me to understand completely what I was supposed to do. At around 8 PM I decided to go online. Donna was on before me since her screen name was still on, so I signed off from hers and went on mine.

Once I signed on and I got an immediate IM.

**

* * *

****Glamurgurl5:** Hey Cassandra! 

_(It was Manny)_

**Xshortie101x: **Hey Manny. You can call me Casey for short.

**Glamurgurl5:** Alright. Hey I have some other people from Degrassi online, you want me to make a chatroom?

**Xshortie101x:** Sure

Then there was a pop up on my computer. **_Glamurgurl5 has invited you into a chat room. Accept?_**

"Yes, accept" I said as I clicked on the button.

**Xshortie101xhas just signed on**

**Glamurgurl5: **Hi again lol

**Xshortie101x:** Hey lol

**AngelBlu238 has just signed on**

**Glamurgurl5:** I'm going to invite more people, 'kay?

**AngelBlu238:** hey

**AngelBlu238: **ok

**im so awesome XD has just signed on **

**harvardgrrl001 has just signed on **

**SkullKids987 has just signed on **

**Stud486 has just signed on **

**TheMVPoftheNBA has just signed on**

**im so awesome XD: **Hey guys

**Stud486:** Hey whats up

**Glamurgurl5: **I gotta go eat bye

**Glamurgurl5 has just signed off**

**TheMVPoftheNBA: **Did you guys see the new girl in class today?

**Stud486: **I think her name was like Don-something.

**Xshortie101x: **Donnetella

**Stud486: **Yeah, hey who are you?

**Xshortie101x has just signed off**

_Oh great Manny signed off and I don't even know who these people are…_

_**Stud486 has IMed you. Accept? **_

_Ugh…accept _I clicked the button and I got a message from someone from the chat room.

**Stud486:** Are you from Degrassi?

**Xshortie101x:** Yeah

**Stud486:** Oh what grade?

_(I ignored his question)_

**Xshortie101x:** You Manny's friend?

**Stud486:** yeah

**Stud486:** are you?

**Xshortie101x:** Yeah

**Stud486:** Do you know Donnetella?

**Xshortie101x:** yeah, we are close

**Stud486:** Oh figures

**Stud486:** Just to make sure, are you a guy or a girl?

**Xshortie101x:** girl

**Stud486:** ok

**Xshortie101x**: you're a guy right?

**Stud486:** yup

**Xshortie101x:** ooh, so what are you in Degrassi, a prep, rocker, jock, an annoyance?

**Stud486:** um a little of all. I play some basketball so I like to think of myself as a jock

**Xshortie101x:** oh cool. I play soccer

**Stud486:** oh so you're into sports huh?

**Xshortie101x:** yeah, is that bad?

**Stud486:** not at all. That's cool

**Xshortie101x:** lol I gotta go I'll ttyl…okay?

**Stud486**: yeah, sure

**Stud486:** wait what's your name?

**Xshorti101x has signed off**

* * *

I didn't want to tell him my name until I know if he really is one of Manny's friends. So the next morning I decided to leave early for school. I took a quick shower then got dressed in my jeans, my black tank top, and my black converses. Donna was still eating breakfast by the time I was leaving. I ran, hoping to find Manny at school before anyone else does and asks her a certain question that I wanted her to deny. I was looking at the cell phone Marc gave me, it was his old one. It was 7:45 AM, pretty early…

Suddenly I collided with someone, making me fall to the ground. My cell phone went crashing to the ground and the battery fell off, I thought it was broken. I looked up and the guy I bumped into gave me a perplexed look. He looked tough; he was wearing a grey shirt, a black jacket, black baggy pants, a black cap that he wore backwards, and sun glasses which he kept place on the cap.

"Sorry" I said grabbing my cell phone and getting up from the ground. I tried to put my cell phone together but it just didn't work. "Oh god…" I said trying to fix my cell phone.

"Like this" The guy said grabbing my cell and fitting the battery piece perfectly to the other piece, then he handed it back.

"Oh thanks" I said putting the phone back into my pocket.

"You new here?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"School"

"Where do you go?"

"Degrassi"

"Mmhmm…" He said, then he started to walk up the block. I pondered at his answer and then ran up to him.

"You go there?" I asked

"Uh-huh" he said crossing the street.

"What's your name?" I said trying to keep up with him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah school, but so are you, aren't you?"

"Maybe, I don't know"

When we crossed another block there was a boy walking up to us. "Hey Jay"

"Hey Jake"

"So did you find a girl yet for the double date bet thing I was telling you about?" The boy, who I'm assuming was called Jake, said.

"Ooh crap…" I heard Jay, which I'm guessing his name is, mutter. He looked at me and then turned back to the guy "Yeah, I do" Then he put his arm over my shoulder.

"Is that her?" Jake said pointing at me.

"Yup" Jay said with a proud smile, "The bet's still on. Tomorrow at 7, the date bet begins." Then Jay began to walk, and I had to follow since his arm was still around me.

"Uhh what was that all about?" I asked once we were away from Jake, and when he took his arm off of me.

"Some kid I made a bet with, whoever gets a date and goes all out on her, wins."

"What's the prize?"

"That's none of your business"

"All right then" I saw Manny on the school block; I started to cross the street when Jay pulled my arm.

"Wait, I need you to be my date for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"'Cause Jake already saw it was you." Jay sighed roughly, "I know all there is to know about Degrassi, I'll be your "friend" through out the whole year if you do this for me." He said not begging but close to it.

"This prize must be big if you're asking for help to a girl you don't even know."

"Yes it is…now are you going to do this or not?"

"Fine"

"All right meet me after school and I'll explain the details about tomorrow. And don't mention the bet to anyone, alright?"

"Okay"

He nodded and then we parted our separate ways. Manny was staring at me when I found her again.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Did I just see you talking to Jay Hogart?" She said amazed about the person I was with. "Was he giving you any trouble or something?"

"No, he needed a favor…" I said. She mouthed out an 'oh' and then we began to walk into the school. "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yeah?"

"Who's screen name is Stud486?" I said trying to remember the guy's screen name perfectly.

"That's one of my friends…that's him right there. Hey Spinner!" She said waving to a kid with short dirty blonde hair that was spiked up. He waved back and continued walking down the hall. I just got a quick glance at him but I did notice he was pretty good looking. I got a tingly feeling when he looked at me, but unfortunately he turned around to continue walking to wherever he was going.

"He IMed me yesterday, but I didn't know who he was…" I said. "Do me a favor; don't tell anyone my screen name, so far only you know it."

"Sure, but why, doesn't Spinner already know you if he IMed you?" She said opening her locker and taking out a book.

"He doesn't know my name…and I don't plan on telling him." I said putting a smile on my face.

"Are you still going to talk to him?"

"Yeah, he just won't know who I am"

"Ooh I get it...you like him…" Manny said poking me on my arm. "But bad new" she said giving me an 'I'm-sorry' look. "He's taken by some girl named Darcy."

"I don't have a crush on him! I just don't want him to know who I am, just in case he falls for Xshortie101x." I said smiling sarcastically.

Manny laughed, closed her locker, and then we both walked into our next class.


End file.
